Team LEMN volume 1
by lapis101
Summary: A girl who's sneaky and can have a heart of ice, a boy who has fire for a soul. The two sisters who often scare people with there emotions in to different ways. This is a story of four people so different that you could never image them getting along.


author's note

 **I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum we will always remember you Monty. Also this is my first fan fiction and please review to mention anything i need to work on and how i can make it better. Enjoy!**

prologue

"You're coming to!" a guy with orange hair yelled "calm yourself Torchstick, you still have to ask Adam about it you now how he gets if you don't ask him first." A girl wolf faunus said tauntingly " first off it Torchwick Roman Torchwick and secondly I already asked him he said it was perfectly fine." He replied the girl rolled her eyes. "Right... fine I'll come but I'm putting My hood up!"

As they were walking the faunus got lost in her thoughts, I ** _don't know how much longer I can do this for I mean how long have I been doing this four years! Wow that's longer then I thought and I've barely gotten any info either. Oh come on Lapis this is for the sake of Remnant!_** _ **I have to know more about what they'er planning...**_ she was interrupted by accidentally bumping into one of the people that were there. ' Watch it!" He warned "well I'm so sorry jeez it was an accident. So how far is this place anyway Torchstick." " Torchwick." She rolled her eyes " fine don't tell me then."

They finally made to the dust shop. **_W_** _ **hat the heck do they need with dust!**_ Lapis thought frustrated "you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late" Torchwick stated. The man didn't say anything he was to afraid. _**I cant take much more of this**_ , they started to collecting dust then Lapis noticed a boy her age and one of Romans henchmen were trying to rob him. Lapis went to intervene " leave him alone so what if he has some dust we still have the rest of the store." Lapis tried to get him away from the boy but all it did was getting a shove to a wall. " Oh that's it! I'm done spying on these idiots!" Lapis goes head to head with the man she made water appear all around her she froze it to make little daggers. The other men with Roman came at her with everything they had.

"Boys boys we should take it outside don't you think!" She slammed one of the men out the window "uh sorry about that I help you clean up after I'm done with these guys." She winced at the dust shop owner, she took out he staff and took a guy out by hitting... well we wont get into that part. Then it turned right into a double edged sword she used the water to lift her off the ground, but one of the men through a dust crystal and immediately, and shot Lapis right out of the sky.

The boy stepped in, "what do you think you doing!" Lapis yelled, the boy looked at her with insistent yellow eyes. "Don't worry I can handle this" Lapis nodded and hopped up she could tell what his semblance was and whispered a plan she had in mind to so called blind them for a bit.

They put the plan into action, Lapis froze the ground and threw the boy up in the air and he blasted it with fire and made steam came up everywhere. "Now lets hit them with everything we got!" Lapis hollered "right!" the boy replied they started slashing at them and shooting at them. "Wait were's Roman?" Lapis asked "Who knows he probably ran back to his little base I'm Elliot by the way." "Lapis nice to meet you" "you to I got to get going and thanks." Then he walked away, then all of the sudden Lapis felt a tap on her shoulder. "Yes?" She turned around to see a young woman with blond hair in a bun.

"What did I do! actually don't answer that" Lapis said. Then a man came into the room with gray hair and coffee in his hand "Lapis jewel you have a sliver eye." "uhh ya" "first off do you know who I am?" "Well ya your professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon. Before you say anything else I'm really sorry with all the trouble I caused I was spying on the white fang for a while, and I was like I don't want to do this anymore it hurts to many helpless people. I can gladly share any info I got from them if you'd like." "That would be very helpful" "Well I do know that Roman is working with them but not just him three other people but I don't know who they are. they are also trying to put the kingdoms into war again." " I see thank you for that information Lapis but I do have one question do you want to come to my school?" "Really I can even after all the people I hurt? Well professor Ozpin I would love to."

 _ **hey, sorry it was so short but I promise the regular chapters wont be that short please leave a review about anything I can fix and stuff like that. Hope you enjoyed I will up date it at least once a week so please be patient with me ok.**_


End file.
